


Blood Thirsty

by eternal_delena



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Delena, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_delena/pseuds/eternal_delena
Summary: This Story has some similar events to the shows, but I will be taking it on another spin, from the beginning. Damon and Stefan return to Mystic Falls, and both stumble upon a human girl; Elena Gilbert. They both find her astonishingly beautiful, and both fight for her, who wins, what other supernatural disasters will happen, and who will die along the way? STAY TUNED.





	1. Back in Town

_"There's something about her, that I cannot explain, it's like... I already know her."_

**MYSTIC FALLS (PRESENT DAY) Elena's** **Pov.**

The night is young, nearing dusk. The air is clear, for a change. The sky is a rare yellowish purple, as the sun slowly trades itself for the moon, and it leads this town of Virginia into a abyssal darkness that holds the key to all the supernatural secrets that lie imbedded in the soil. This town is abnormally quiet tonight, and deputies have been stationed in their areas.. Why?

 

"Elena! Get over here and help me with these boxes!" Caroline Forbes, her best friend, shouted. She grabbed two boxes, stacked them on top of each other, and carried them from her Honda CRV's trunk into the new house they just purchased.

"Yeah, sorry Caroline." I apologize and walk back over to the open trunk. Elena grabs a lighter box and carries it with her as she trails slightly behind Caroline. 

Once reached inside, Caroline and I place the boxes on the oakwood table that is grandly placed above the chandelier. We both admire the history in the older house.

"It's just that, the sunset was so.." I start to say, but cannot find the correct word to actually describe how beautiful it is.

"I know, I saw. But we have a lot to do before Bonnie gets here with Jeremy. We need to at least have all of this stuff put away before they arrive. Okay?" She looks at me with a smile, and touches my shoulder out of comfort. 

I nod, and we both walk back out into what has now shifted to night in Mystic Falls. We grab the last of the boxes from her trunk, and carry them inside. After shutting the door, I get a text.

 

_Elena, be there soon._

_-Bonnie._

 

"Bonnie is almost here!" I smile at Caroline, who jumps for joy. 

"Ahh! I cannot believe we are finally living on our own! Back in our home town! So exciting." Caroline excitingly spits, and starts to put the kitchen appliances into their places.

"We need to go on a shopping haul tomorrow, all we have are sorry paper plates and waffles." Caroline chuckles and I laugh along with her. 

"Yeah, we can go first thing tomorrow." She nods and I sit on our couch.

My mind goes adrift, and I fall into a deep deep sleep.

_**Next day** _

"Caroline!" I shout up the stairs from the foyer.

"Whatttt," Caroline moans as she walks downstairs with messy blonde hair and a cute pj set.

"Get ready, we need to go." I pour some water into a solo cup, considering our limited resources.

She laughed as soon as I pulled out the solo cup. "I've been thinking, Bonnie got here so late, and she is still sleeping, the rest of our things are still in her car, I should stay here, until she wakes, then while you're gone we can finish putting everything in its place." She smiles lightly, with a tired face.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you soon then." I am a bit disappointed, but I can't complain. I'm dying to explore this town again. I lived here when I was in high school with my parents, when they were still living.

"Have fun!" Caroline shouts as I make my way out the front door. I walk over to my Honda Pilot, and zoom to the store.

I arrive at this convenient store so I can get food and household supplies. I have no idea where to start. I'm scanning down the isles, and I feel like I am being watched. Oddly enough I was.

"Ma'am, can I help you?" A man with a bald head nags. I shake my head no, and grab a cart. 

-

It's 3pm and I just finished at the store. I spent over a thousand dollars and well we still don't have everything. I am grab the last grocery bag and shut my trunk, and I walk the cart to the return station.I trip over the metal bar on the ground, and as I prepare to plummet face first into the pavement, I hear a swoosh, a brush of cold air and I stop falling.

I slowly open my eyes, to see a black haired blue eyed man, who is holding me in his arms. He looks concerned as his eyes scan me, and I realize that he is a total stranger, and I freak out. I jump back, and look at him.

"Well, usually if someone has the decency to save someone, you thank them," His raspy but intriguing voice speaks. I swallow and nod.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Thank you, I really wasn't looking forward to making a hospital trip today," I chuckle and tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Are you new in town? I just dont really recognize you. And with that pretty face of yours I'm sure I'd recall it if I knew it." He smirks and moves his eyebrows up a bit.

"Uh, yeah. Well, no, but yes." I laugh and so does he.

"What's your name?" He asks and smiles.

"Elena, Elena Gilbert. What about you?" I smirk as he makes eye contact with me.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore." He smirks and takes my hand. He leads me back to my grocery filled car. "Grab your purse." He quickly says and I oblige for some reason.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you're new in town, or so you say so, and I figured I could show you around." He smiles and moves his eyebrows again.

"Oh, that's very nice of you, but I actually am very busy today. My friends and I just moved back into town and we are still unpacking. Thank you for the offer though, i appreciate it." I smile and touch his shoulder. He smiles.

"Would you like any help? I'm pretty strong." He winks and I smile.

"Sure, hop in." He gets into the passenger seat of my car and we drive back to the house.

What am I doing?

 


	2. DAMON SALVATORE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Damon and his pov, his past, and his thoughts. Enjoy <3

_"I don't care Stefan, I need to know her.."_

**DAMON SALVATORE**

**Mystic Falls 1864 Damon's Pov.**

Katherine just finished looking at herself in the mirror in the grand Salvatore boarding house. She puckered her lips and turned around in her corset tight vintage dress. She looked at me with lustful eyes, and I couldn't help but do the same. I love her so much, and I can't wait to tell her. 

"Katherine I," My lips part and the words escape their comfortable spot. I gasp and cover my mouth with my white gloved hand. She looks at me with confusion. 

"I'm sorry what Mr. Salvatore?" Katherine raises her chin a bit, accentuating her jawline, making me weaker. My heart is pounding, and my hands are shaking.

"Oh, Miss Petrova, oh nothing." I grab her hand and kiss it. "Would you allow me to escort you to the founding families ball tonight?" I ask her as she twirls so I can look at her dress flow in the wind. She smirks at me, and pulls me close to her. My eyes gaze into hers, for a couple minutes I am captivated by her gaze.

She breaks her spell and clears her throat. "I'm terribly sorry Damon, but no, no you cannot escort me to the ball." She kisses my lips, and i kiss them back breathlessly, and she touches my face. I shiver at her touch, but I love her.

"Oh, Okay." I am hurt that she already has a date, but I am not too baffled as to who it could be. Stefan, my brother. 

"I'm afraid I must go Damon. But tonight, I shall see you again." She kisses my cheek and there is a knock at the door. 

Stefan, my brother, also my lover's lover, walks through the door, finding Katherine and kissing her hand. She flickers her eyes to mine as she kisses Stefan, and I walk out. I cannot stand to look at someone else with  _my Katherine._

"Shall we go, my lady?" I hear Stefan mumble as Katherine chuckles and they are out the door in an instant.

I sigh to myself,  _of course she would choose Stefan to escort her,_ My mind continues to search for reasons as to why she would choose him over me.

**Mystic Falls PRESENT DAY Damon's Pov.**

I snap back into reality while Elena drives me to her house with her groceries in the back. She hears me stir and looks over at me.

"Are you okay? I thought you were sleeping." She chuckles and I nod.

"I'm fine, and no, I wasn't sleeping." I smirk at her and she nods her head.

"Well it's just up the road here," She says and I nod,  _Duh, Elena. I've been here before._

"What made you come back here?" I ask her as I look out the window. 

"Uh, I'm not sure actually." She plays it calmly, and we pull into the driveway.

"Cmon, help me get these inside," She breathes as she picks up the bag.

I follow her inside with two bags of groceries, and place them on the kitchen counter. I hear people talking upstairs about Elena.

"Is she okay? She has been gone all day," A girl breathes two stories up. I keep listening, and Elena goes back to the car for more bags. I walk down the hall inching closer to the stairwell.

"We can't panic, she doesn't know about them." Another girl speaks in a lower tone. I intensely listen, as a male starts to speak.

"She doesn't need to know, about them, or why we are in town. She can't, I won't allow it." A man with a higher toned voice but still deeper than both the girls. Do they know about us? Are they vampires too?

"Damon," Elena looks at me with a confused face as she walks around the staircase to me. "What are you doing?" I smile and think of a response.

"Where's your loo?" I ask, and she is confused. "Bathroom," She looks at me with a weird look I do not know how to describe and points over by the dining room.

"Right over there," Elena stares at me until I close the door and she hears it click, she then rushes up stairs to tell her friends that she has brought a friend home. 

As the door shuts I glance into the mirror, and listen to the conversation two stories up. I hear Elena's rapid breathing as she runs up two stories of stairs to find her friends. She reaches them, and they all ask her what is up.

"I brought a friend home with me," She says still catching her breath. Her heart is pounding  _so fast._

"Elena you did what?" A girl with the highest tone voice shouts. Elena shh's her. "Elena, who did you bring?" For some reason I can not hear hear heartbeat, I can only hear two hearts beating. Weird.

"His name is Damon-" Elena spits and her friend with no heartbeat starts to panic. Who is she? Why does she know who I am?

"Damon Salvatore maybe?" The other girl with a heartbeat says, and her heart rate increases. So much blood in the same area.

"Yea-yeah, do you guys know him or something?" Elena sarcastically laughs, confused.

"Oh, no. He's just- a um, a" The girl with a heartbeat starts and the one without one continues that sentence.

"He's an old founding family member in this town, that's all." She finished. So they do know something about me. It's time that I do my research, the research Stefan asked me to get.

"You mean his ancestors were a part of the founding family," Elena chips in and her heart rate is still climbing.

"Yeah, what else would I mean?" The girl without a heartbeat nervously chuckles and Elena's heartbeat stops increasing and starts to slow down.

"Let's go downstairs," Elena suggests, and someone grabs her hand, and I get a weird vibe. 

I hear their footsteps coming down the stairs and I realize I am still in the bathroom. I quickly  _rush_ out to the car full of groceries and rush all of them inside under a second's worth of time. I shut the trunk to the car and start taking some of the items out of their bags. When Elena finds me I am almost finished getting everything out of their bags but nothing has been put away.

"I dont mean to ruin the fun, but I have no idea where anything goes." I smile at her and she laughs. Her laugh is natural, and I love that. She isn't afraid to be who she is, and she is so beautiful. How will I ever get over her?

"Of course, I'm sorry I was upstairs for so long," She laughs and starts putting things away. Her long brown hair flows with her as she moves all throughout the kitchen, and all I can do is watch her. She looks  _so much like her._ I don't know how that is possible.

"Hi," A voice calls out. I turn my gaze to her, and she is a rather normal height. Quite pale if you ask me, with short curly blonde hair, and green eyes. She is holding out her hand to shake, and I look at her, and her hand. I reach out my hand, and shake hers.

"I'm Damon." I tell her, in return she tells me her name is Caroline. When i shook her hand, I didn't get any sort of living feeling at all, no pulse, no blood, no signs of humanity at all. Like she is dead.

"And I'm Bonnie. This is Jeremy. Elena's brother." The shorter girl with a pulse says. She is mixed I assume because her complexion is darker than Elena's and Elena is very tan. She has short curly black hair, and brown eyes. When I shake her hand, she gasps, and I am filled with witchy woo back from the 60's. What the hell?

I furrow my eyebrows at her for the behavior she is expressing, and Jeremy looks concerned for Bonnie. He glances at her, and then back to me, and nods in my direction. He pulls her into the foyer.

"What did you feel?" Jeremy asks Bonnie. He is concerned, I can tell. Does he know she is a witch?

"I felt the same thing that I felt when I first touched Care, death." She breathes and hugs Jeremy.

"Okay, so what does that mean?" Jeremy asks and Bonnie sighs.

"It just means that we found another vampire." My eyes widen when I hear the words and Elena touches my shoulder.

"You ok?" She looks at me and Caroline's eyes flash over to us.

"Yeah, yeah. I just realized I need to be meeting someone. That's all." I throw out of my mouth. Stefan needs to come get me now. I text Stefan, and he is on his way.

"Oh, ok. Um do you need a ride?" Elena asks, a little too late.

"Oh no, my brother is already on his way. Sorry for the inconvenience," I smile at her. She smiles back.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm the one that brought you here." She chuckles and I nod. I hear Stefan's car outside park. I need to go out there before he comes inside but Elena pulls me in for a hug. 

"Thank you for saving me at the store, and I hope we meet again." She says holding onto me. I hear Caroline's breathing increase. I hear the knock at the door, and I mentally hit myself.

"I know we will meet again, Elena.." I say and smirk at her. I grab my phone from the counter, and walk to the door. My brother Stefan is standing there, and once he sees me he waves.

I reach for the door handle and before I open it, I turn around to see everyone looking at the door guest.

"It was a pleasure to meet all of you, Elena I will see you tomorrow." I say and she is confused but smiles. I turn around to face Stefan and open the door. 

"Hello brother," Stefan says and pats my shoulder as he engulfs me in a hug. I smile fakely at him and pull back. 

"Stefan," I release, not super pleased. It's not like I don't like my brother. I just don't want him around Elena, and much to my luck, he knows that. The doppelgänger curse will take action and Elena will fall for Stefan, and I can't watch another girl I love fall for Stefan. 

"Let's go," I smile one last time at Elena through the glass in the door, but her gaze is locked on Stefan, and I roll my eyes as Stefan smirks at me.

"I told you not to bother Elena," Stefan remarks as we get into the car.

We start driving back to the house. Passing the same houses in the same town.

"Well, I'm not particularly bothering her, she enjoyed my company." I spit.

"That's because she doesn't know who you are Damon. It was risky of you to go to her house, I am sure Caroline and Bonnie know who you are." Stefan says as we pull into the driveway.

I sigh, and walk into the house. This is going to be harder than I thought.

 


End file.
